flashportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandcastle (Game)
Sandcastle is a game made by ???. It is a defense game in which you defend your town from a fleet of invaders by sea. Game play You play as a tower, and you shoot projectiles at the ships that come to attack. Your default shooter is a pebble-launcher, however, you start the game with 200 coins to buy ammo for the following weapons: Pencil, Banana Rocket, Pebble bomb, Tennis Ball, and Soap. You get a coin award after each fleet that increases with time(less time means more reward) and how much of your town is not destroyed by the ship's cannons. There are 7 total fleets. Each fleet comes out as a wave 3 ships, and 2 or 3 others come when a ship is sunk. Ships can be damaged by your own individual shots, but ironically can be damaged by their own cannon balls, or ones from other ships. Also, a skilled shot can flip a ship upside-down in the water, making them unable to shoot. Weapons You have the ability to purchase ammo for the 5 weapons at the end of every fleet. Your Castle will expose itself and reveal hidden launchers when you select an ammo type. Cannon: Your starting ammo type, shoots a giant rock. It costs no gold to use. Pencil: Banana Rocket: Pebble Bomb: A sling-shot that uses 5 small rocks; very useful against compact groups. Tennis ball: Soap: The most expensive ammo type, costing 20 gold each. It can slide across ships, and hit multiple times before settling. Fleets The White Fleet This is the first fleet you encounter. It is a total of five ships, two rafts and x-boats+ The Santa Maria. Raft: An improvised boat that is hardly anything more than a wooden board with a sail, complete with a small cannon. It poses little threat to your kingdom. X-boat: A quite small boat, but bigger than the raft. Has a hull and a better sail, but still, is hardly any threat. Santa Maria: The grand ship of the White fleet. It is much bigger than the others, and features a large sail system,and one larger cannon for knocking down buildings. The Yellow Fleet: This is the second fleet. It appears to be a group of ships by the Vikings. It has the 'Pinta', 'Viking N.40' and The 'Destroyer'. Pinta: Small support ship with small shots. First in line. Viking N.40: A classic example of Viking ship-making architecture. The main attack ship. Destroyer: Possibly the grand ship of the mighty Vikings, ready to destroy anything blocking it's path. The Red Fleet The third fleet you battle features a 'Patrol Boat, 'Battleship', and Albisia'. You will fight 2 Albisias, one having 'I' after the name and the other having 'II'. Patrol Boat: Light escort ship that escorts the Albisia I and Albisia II. Battleship: Because of the way the cannon is placed, this ship does damage to itself every time it shoots. It may or may not be shown. Albisia: A ship with huge sails used to bear at the high seas even when gales are present. Note that this ship is extremely easy to use soap on, as it's flat hull allows for it to easily jump across the platform. The Black Fleet: This shady group encompasses of 'Ghost', 'Nightmare' and 'Black Angel'. Probably commandeered by pirates. Ghost: A swift ship that is as creepy and haunting as its name. Serves as main attacker of the black fleet. There are two of them in the level. Nightmare: No surprise by its name that this ship specializes in giving even the most respectful of men horrific dreams at night. The leader for the Ghost. Black Angel: Grand ship that is much more powerfull than Ghost and Nightmare. The Green Fleet: A huddle of smaller ships of 'Knight', Batory', and 'Zupa'. You will face two of each. Knight: An upgraded X-boat is back to take it's revenge. Batory: Same as Patrol boat from Red fleet, but is much more powerful and serves as the heavy bombardier of the green fleet. Zupa: Upgraded version of Nightmare from the previous fleet. The small grand ship of the green fleet. The Blue Fleet: Caroline: Upgraded Destroyer. Rasp: Make quick work of this suicidal ship back to ruin your kingdom. Killer: Upgraded black angel. Ghost Fleet: This is the seventh and last fleet. It consists of upgraded versions of a 'Santa Maria', 'Albisia' and 'Zupa'. Taking on the names of 'Phantom', 'Glorious', and 'Duke', respectively. You will battle a pair Phantoms and Glorious with only 1 Duke. Category:Unfinished Articles